


Carrot Cake

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian surprises Mickey with a sweet treat on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrot Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [where_havealltheflowers_gone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/gifts).



     Rays of sunlight flow between the window's blinds, creating a striped pattern across Mickey's naked skin where he sleeps, laid out on his back. He's tangled in their orange sheets, snoozing peacefully when a certain redhead strolls in from the bathroom and stands in the doorway, his big green eyes sparkling at the sight of _'love incarnate'_ \- a title that only Ian could ever give to the older boy since all of his shortcomings would suggest otherwise.  

    It's a hot and sunny morning on the 3rd of May; the Milkovich boy's birthday. Ian smirks at the sort of irony of Mickey being a _spring baby_. The younger boy stares entranced at him for a moment; Mickey's stomach rising and falling gently with every light, breathy snore, the sunlight beaming off him, illuminating his white, sweating skin.

      Ian quietly tip-toes to the edge of the bed; making sure not to wake Mickey with the creaking of floorboards under his feet. He sneakily leans forward onto the mattress and begins crawling slowly over Mickey's body, placing gentle kisses on whatever exposed flesh he can find on his way up; his left ankle, his right knee, both of his hips. Unfortunately, a pesky layer of orange cotton his hiding his bits, teasing Ian with only a measly view of Mickey's dark pubes peaking over the fabric.

      When Mickey begins squirming in the covers, a sign that he's waking up, Ian clears his throat and prepares a breathy murmur - something similar to Marilyn Monroe's voice but even lower and sexier. "Happy birthday to you…" Ian sings and puts two wet kisses on Mickey's lower stomach, working his way up.  

    Mickey's eyes are still closed when he smirks at the sound of Ian's ridiculous wake up call. He already has a clever remark in his head but doesn't want to ruin Ian's kind gesture by being an asshole when all the redhead's trying to do is be sweet and seductive.  

    And Mickey _does_ love sweet and seductive.  

    "…Happy birthday to you…" Ian continues, leading a trail of kisses up Mickey's torso, "…happy birthday…" Ian sings, finally making his way up Mickey's neck and now his lips are ghosting over the older boy's,"…Mister Milkovich…" the redhead plants a deep, sensual kiss on his lips, Mickey's eyes finally slitting open when Ian pulls away, "…happy birthday… to you." 

      Mickey exhales out of his nose, rolls his eyes and smiles sideways. With the older boy's head turned to the side - trying to hide a blush - Ian takes the opportunity to kiss Mickey's neck, his tongue grazing against the dark stubble. "You're such a faggot," Mickey laughs, squirming from the tickle of Ian's mouth on his skin.  

    Ian responds only with a soft moan that vibrates throughout Mickey's neck as the redhead keeps kissing him, working his way to his stubbly jaw. Their half-lidded eyes meet once and Ian licks Mickey's rosey lips before parting them with his tongue. Mickey's eyes slide closed again as he invites Ian's tongue into his mouth. 

     Gallagher tastes like… frosting?  

    Ian breaks the kiss after rubbing his tongue against Mickey's a few more times and trails back down his torso with his mouth. Mickey lifts his hips to help Ian untangle him out of the sheets, working his way down till he's facing Mickey's semi. Ian dips his head to scoop Mickey's dick into his mouth, pulling back slightly to curl his lips around the soft, spongy head. The older boy lets out a low, murmured breath of gratitude, his lust filled eyes watching Ian as the redhead sucks, his lips getting lower and lower on Mickey's shaft with every bob of his head. They don't look at each other; Ian focuses on Mickey's growing hard on and Mickey focuses on Ian.

      Mickey's phone suddenly rings on the bed side-table; it's either Mandy or cousin Davey, the only two people who call on Mickey's birthday. Cousin Davey's had a thing for him since Mickey was thirteen and he was twenty-eight. Mickey knows it and doesn't talk about it; he's pretty sure Terry knew about it too and that's why they haven't actually _seen_ Davey since Mickey was fourteen. But he still calls every year and _family is family_ so Mickey always picks up - plus he enjoys fucking with the guy and telling him he just stepped out of the shower when he heard the phone ring, knowing just how crazy it drives him.  

    The phone rings twice more before Ian pulls off of Mickey's cock with a 'pop' and licks his wet, flush red lips. "Answer it," he insists, gazing at Mickey, daring him to try and manage a phone call while getting head. Mickey smirks, reaching for his phone with one hand and pushing Ian's head back down onto his dick with the other.  

    Challenge accepted.  

    "Yep?" Mickey says casually into the phone, still looking at the redhead devouring his cock. "Oh hey, Davey."

      'Shit,' Mickey thinks, but then he realizes this would be a hell of a lot more awkward if the call had been from his sister. Ian laughs around Mickey's cock, knowing exactly who Davey is. Ian's laughter vibrates thoughout Mickey's boner, making him involuntarily giggle again. "What? Oh nothing," Mickey insists, butching up his voice, "just… saw something funny on TV." Ian keeps slurping as Mickey listens to Davey ramble about his life, occasionally mumbling 'mhm' or 'yeah, cool' while trying to stifle his panting as the stupid ginger sucks mercilessly on him. 

     Ian pulls off for a moment and gives Mickey the most evil, disgusting grin before gathering a wad of saliva and spitting it onto Mickey's shaft; the spit dribbles downward onto Mickey's pubes. Grabbing the base of Mickey's rock-hard dick, Ian sucks all the way down until his lips rub up against his curled fingers, moistening them. He pulls his hand away and sucks down even further.

      Mickey can't handle it; "Hang on a sec," he stutters into the phone before pressing it against his chest and taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of himself filling Ian's mouth with his meat. He glances down in amazement at Ian taking in every inch. "Fuck, that's deep," he puffs out.  

    Challenge failed.  

    Ian pulls off again, "well, don't leave him hangin,'" he says, licking at his still-present, evil smile.  

    "Tease," Mickey smirks and puts the phone back up to his ear. "Hey, Dave… look- I'll call you back later; I just took my shirt off and I'm about to get in the shower." Mickey covers the mouth end of the phone with his free hand and both he and Ian snort as they both hear Davey stutter out his goodbye. "Yeah, later," Mickey struggles to respond without cracking up and hangs up.  

    Ian licks a long, wet stripe up the side of Mickey's cock. "So, uh, how's Davey?" He teases; his smile is all teeth as he crawls half-way back up Mickey's torso, resting his chin on his stomach.

      "Fuck you," Mickey tries to be harsh but it's difficult with Ian's doe eyes staring at him through his long lashes.  

    Ian smirks and raises an eyebrow, "got a present for ya."  

    "Luckily I don't give a shit enough to find out what it is," Mickey states, proud of how much venom he managed to pull off in his raspy voice.  

    "Well," Ian rolls off of Mickey and shifts off the bed. "If you change your mind, it's in the top drawer…" he says over his shoulder as he heads toward the kitchen, turning his head back to the direction he's going before adding "…where it belongs anyway" loud enough for Mickey to hear as a smug look spreads across his face.

      Top drawer?

    That can only mean one type of gift, Mickey thinks; his curiosity is definitely peaked now as he raises his eyebrows and moves to lay on his side. He reaches for _'the top drawer'_ and pulls on the knob. He looks inside the open drawer and sees a rectangular box sitting next to their two sets of anal beads; one that vibrates and one that doesn't.  

    The white box looks to be about ten inches in length as Mickey pulls it from the drawer and sits indian style on the bed. "Eh-em," he hears, pulling his eyes away from the box to see Ian standing in the doorway, now naked holding a cupcake in his hand, a '23' shaped, lit candle placed in the frosting.

      Ian strides over to the bed; when he gets to the edge of the mattress, he walks on his knees till he's kneeling in front of Mickey. "Happy birthday," he says and smiles.  

    "Yeah," Mickey smirks as if he can see the devil behind Gallagher's innocent facade. When he's offered it, Mickey takes the cupcake from Ian and blows out the candle, the smoke hitting Ian's face and fluttering his vision for a second. Mickey pulls out the candle and sets it on the bed-side table before peeling the paper wrapper on the cupcake downward and taking a bite; it's store-bought and delicious and Mickey wouldn't have it any other way since both of them are terrible cooks. "Mmm, it's good," Mickey says, closing his eyes and enjoying his cake.  

    Ian wipes his thumb over the corner of Mickey's mouth, removing some escaped frosting and sucks his thumb clean. "Yeah, well, you're like one of the only fifty people on earth who's favorite cake is carrot," Ian mumbles, smirking against his thumb.  

    "Fuck you, carrot cake is the shit," Mickey barks and takes another big bite of the cupcake before offering some to Ian. The redhead gestures _'no thanks'_ and Mickey sets the half-eaten treat on the table.

      Ian glances down at the present in Mickey's lap. "Aren't you gonna open it?"

      "What is it?" Mickey replies, squinting his eyes at Ian.      Ian scoffs and rolls his eyes, "stop being such a pussy and open the fuckin' box." He doesn't mean to sound so harsh, but Gallagher's horny and wants to get this show on the road before they have to go to work.

      "Jeez," Mickey says and lifts the lid of the box and sets it next to him. "Tissue paper? Really?" Mickey remarks at how faggy the pink, sparkly tissue paper looks inside the box, covering the actual gift, not knowing that it's meant to be a joke and get a rise out of him. Ian doesn't respond, cocking his head and grinning - as if to say _'just wait, asshole.'_

    Mickey pulls away the paper and his eyes widen at what's before him; an ocean-blue colored dildo, only slightly longer and thicker than Ian's cock with a realistic shape. It's definitely bigger than anything he's ever had in his ass before, Mickey thinks, averting his look of surprise at Ian's face.

      Ian only smiles wider and chews his lower lip. "Damn, Gallagher… you're a real freak, aren't you?"

      Ian chokes out a laugh, "says the proud owner of let's see… a cock-ring, two sets of beads, rope, handcuffs… oh and the _'peridise'_ you bought yourself last christmas-"  

    "Hey- fuck off, man, that thing is awesome," Mickey barks back, pointing his finger at Ian, "and it's sure as hell a lot smaller than this _monster_. Jesus, Ian."

      Ian drops his face and gives this look like he wants to eat Mickey like a slice of birthday cake. "Well I don't see you running away from it, do I?" His voice is so low it's almost a croak and it goes straight to Mickey's cock. Mickey swallows, staring almost intimidated at Ian; the redhead rarely gets this way, this ravenous and hungry. But when he does, Ian means business and is not a force to be reckoned with. "Turn around," Ian demands in a devilish, low hum.

      Mickey tosses the box and it's top on the floor as he turns around and curls his knees under himself and rests his chest on the pillow, arching his back and presenting his ass to Ian like the slut that he is and laying his head on his forearms. Ian licks his lips at the sight of Mickey's gorgeous, inviting ass, not being able to fight the urge to reach over to the bed side-table and scoop a bit of frosting from the cupcake onto his finger. He wipes the frosting off onto Mickey's asscheek and takes his time licking it off, the older boy accidentally letting out a small moan, chewing on his lip.

      "Hand me the lube," Ian commands, placing one hand on each of Mickey's cheeks and spreading them apart, smiling devilishly at his hole. Mickey obliges and gets the lube from the still opened toy drawer and tosses it over his shoulder into Ian's lap and repositions himself on the bed.

      Ian picks up the bottle and squeezes a good amount of lube on his fingers, recaps the bottle and sets it on the bed. He swirls two fingers around Mickey's entrance for a while, getting his hole nice and moist before pushing them both in; slowly, but with force. This isn't painful for Mickey, in fact, he invites the pressure and immediately rocks himself back into Ian's small thrusts, hissing in pleasure.  

    Ian only pulls out and adds a third finger when Mickey begins to squirm with anticipation. He works his fingers in and out and can tell when it's the right time to go faster until eventually he's fucking Mickey's ass with his fingers. Mickey meets every thrust and his moans get louder as Ian's pace quickens.  

    Finally, Ian pulls out and picks up the dildo next to him; it's thick but he can still wrap his hand around it and just barely touch his thumbnail to his fingernails. He squirts a generous amount of lube on the head of this thing and slicks it up and down until the whole thing is moist and glossy.  

    Mickey takes a deep breath when he feels Ian press the head of the toy against his asshole. "Ready?" Ian asks, pressing one palm firmly into the small of Mickey's back.  

    "Yeah," Mickey breathes out, his eyes closed and brows furrowed against his arm.  

    Ian grips the dildo and slowly pushes it forward inside Mickey, the older boy choking out a whimper and hugging his pillow. Ian stops with only the head inside Mickey's hole and isn't sure if he should continue. Yeah, he's a horny fuckhead with a raging boner, but he's not going to risk actually hurting Mickey so he can get his rocks off.

      "Keep going," Mickey reassures him, biting his lip. Ian pushes an inch or two further, pulls out almost all the way and then pushes back in again. He does this over an over, only going further after a good number of thrusts, getting Mickey acclimated. It takes a while before Ian's finally thrusting slowly all the way inside and Mickey's uncomfortable, aching breaths dissolve into content ones.  

    Mickey's cock is throbbing and leaking as Ian continues to fuck him slowly and gently, not stroking his own dick; he's too preoccupied with the clear view of Mickey's pink hole stretched around the toy; a view he doesn't get often since he's usually too busy focusing on the rest of Mickey's body as well as their orgasms.  

    Mickey can't take how slow this is going and eventually moves forward, signaling Ian to pull the dildo out entirely; the redhead does so. Mickey turns around to face Ian and growls "fuck me."  

    Ian's face becomes evil again as he gets closer to Mickey. Kneeling, sitting on his legs, Ian spreads Mickey's legs and lifts him to sit in his lap. Out of habit, Mickey naturally wraps his legs around Ian's waist as the redhead shuffles forward so Mickey's back can rest on the headboard. Mickey smashes their lips togethers, wrapping his arms around Ian's back and pulling him closer.

      Mickey will never admit that he's softened over the years. He'll never admit that he can't fuck Gallagher without kissing his soft lips at least twice. And he sure as hell will NEVER admit what happened two Christmas-Eve's ago, when he got piss-drunk and slurred _'make love to me'_ in Ian's ear while they were grinding against each other on the gross bathroom floor at The Alibi when they went back to the south side to visit Ian's family for the holidays. 

      Ian lifts Mickey's hips once more and sets him down onto this painfully hard dick, both of their eyes rolling in the back of their heads as they let out euphoric sighs of relief. Mickey leans back against the headboard and puts his hands around the sides of Ian's neck, riding him and moaning like a fuckin' ghost.

      They don't last very long; Ian pulls Mickey closer, thrusting up into him with a much faster pace while Mickey arches his back and bites Ian's neck.

      They grunt and shout like wild animals as Ian pounds ruthlessly into Mickey, both of them puffing out hot air onto each other's skin and nearing oblivion while Ian rolls his hips. Mickey reaches down and strokes himself over the edge, splaying his other fingers across Ian's chest and whimpering at the ceiling. Mickey chokes out a loud breath when he comes, roping semen all over Ian's bare chest. Ian follows shortly after, filling the hoodlum with his jizz as his thrusts get slower.

      Exhausted and still delivering deep, fading thrusts, Ian leans back and lays down on the bed, pulling Mickey with him and uncurling his legs.

      Mickey rolls off of Ian and releases a satisfied sigh. The dildo is poking him in the back, so he awkwardly reaches a hand behind him and pulls it from under his torso and lays it beside him. After a period of silence, Mickey sits up and moves to straddle Ian's waist. He leans back and grabs the cupcake on the table and brings it back with him while he sits on top of the redhead.  

    Mickey silently finishes eating his carrot cake, crumbs falling onto Ian's stomach; a few landing in some of Mickey's cum on the younger boy's skin. Ian can't help but look smug, prideful of how content the Milkovich boy undeniably looks, the sunlight still peering through the window and making his skin glow.

      "Okay, gimme some," Ian says, nodding towards the cupcake.

      "This?" Mickey points to the last bite. Ian nods with a half-smile and Mickey shoves the treat into Ian's face, bits of cake and frosting smearing onto his lips and some going up his nose.

      Fuckin' Asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before and deleted it. I wrote it as a birthday present for Dustin AKA where_havealltheflowers_gone :)


End file.
